Pirates War - Captains
Captains Pirates War have a total of 9 Captains, they are the main characters of the game. each one of them have its own and unique passive skill. Different from Crew and Mercenary Pirates, they level are based on Experience Points, the more you play the faster they will level up, increasing they attack, defense and skill stats. 'Pirate Captains' 'Captain Block' ' '''Back home, the other boys made fun of Block for not having a father. One day, his mother told him that his father was a famous pirate. Ever since then, his dream was to become the greatest pirate in history. Now, he found a bottle with a note that read HELP ME. Block believes that this was a message from his father. He gathered his mates and began his reckless journey. “To find my father, I will need a lot of money. I will find Captain Morgan’s treasure!” '''Crew: '''Wekid '''Job: '''Crew Captain 'Captain Tarak' ' Tarak used to be a member of the Royal Navy, but he made his living by receiving bribes and helping out pirates. When Lightning Beard found out about Tarak’s doings, they engaged in a fierce battle. Tarak purposely sank his ship to fake his own death. Although he covered his tracks, he found out that Lightning Beard was still looking for him. Tarak is getting ready for his last big score before disappearing into a remote island far away. 'Crew: '''Villainaire '''Job: '''Crew Captain 'Captain Lightning Beard Lightning Beard used to be in the Royal Navy, but he was framed for conspiring to assassinate Admiral Tarak. He was tortured by being trapped in a pit of electric eels. He miraculously survived his punishment, but was left in a condition that made him conductive to electricity. He could no longer have contact with other people; even holding hands with his own daughter was no longer possible. According to rumors, Captain Morgan had a treasure named “Angel powder” which could break any curses or cure any diseases. Wanting to cure his condition, he began a jorney to find Morgan's treasure. Crew: 'Sweet Revenge '''Job: '''Crew Captain 'Captain Meredith Meredith is a princess of the Kingdom of Aragon. Unlike other regular princesses, from a young age she was fascinated by history of war and battle tactics. She began studying to become a conqueror herself. However, her father wanted her to marry a neighboring kingdom’s prince. So she ran away to become a pirate. Now, she seeks Morgan's treasure to build her own kingdom. Crew: 'Mercats '''Job: '''Crew Captain 'Captain Svenja Svenja is chieftain of a clan living in the far north. Her village became unbearably cold so she led her people South in seach for lands with better climates. That was not as easy a task as she had hoped. Her crew is small in numbers and their weapons outdated. This makes her avoid most battles. Instead, she pillages and ambushes her enemies at night by hiding in the ocean mist. Crew: 'Nordic 6 '''Job: '''Crew Captain 'Captain Duke Duke claims to be heir to Jungle Royalty and a legendary fighter. However, he is actually a circus freak. The circus was travelling when the boat tipped over and he managed to escape. He is usually all talk, but one thing is true; he wants to find Captain Morgan's treasure and create a nation for the animals. Crew: 'Duke & Company '''Job: '''Crew Captain 'Captain Triton The son of Poseidon; Triton is considered the most handsome fish in the world and for that he is popular among deep sea fish ladies. Handsome Triton fell in love with Viqueen Svenja. He proposed to her with tons of sea shells, but she rejected him. Although his ego was bruised, he decided not to give up and began his journey to acquire human trinkets, for he knows that they may win her heart. He decides to go for the greatest one; Captain Morgan’s treasure. Since he’s a fish, one would assume that he knows the routes to all the oceans in the world. However, he knows only the way to the deep sea. Crew: 'Abyss '''Job: '''Crew Captain 'Captain Skull Skull was brought back to life by some Voodoo spell, but the Priest (or Priestess, it’s unknown) left in the middle of the ceremony. Because he was never told his identity or why he was brought back from the dead, he was lost. He began to believe that he was Captain Morgan in life. He wishes to find 'his' treasure, but because he doesn’t know the exact location, no one believes his story. Crew: 'Sea of the Dead '''Job: '''Crew Captain 'Captain Mist An English noble turned famous thief. Barbara acts like nobility without her mask, but as soon as the mask is on she turns into a very charismatic captain and thief named Mist. Her family has no idea that she is often infiltrating and stealing from other pirate crews to give money to the orphans in town. Even though she does it for a good cause, she rather enjoys the thrilling life of a thief and a pirate. Barbara is very talented with her whip and uses it in a variety of ways to defend herself. '''Crew: '''Phantom Masks '''Job: '''Crew Captain